<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hunt the heavens and the plains by nex_et_nox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011424">hunt the heavens and the plains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox'>nex_et_nox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>desert adoption au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Episode: s01e18 Juno Steel and the Final Resting Place, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jet's inquiries, investigation, and tracking lead him here: an ancient Martian tomb in the middle of the desert, its maw gaping with jagged teeth, waiting to swallow whoever approaches it whole. The Ruby 7 is parked to the side, out of eyeshot from the entrance of the tomb, but not hidden particularly well from anyone else approaching.</i>
</p>
<p>[Jet keeps track of the Ruby 7. He follows it and its thieves out into the desert.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet Sikuliaq &amp; Juno Steel, Peter Nureyev &amp; Jet Sikuliaq, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Ruby 7 &amp; Jet Sikuliaq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>desert adoption au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hunt the heavens and the plains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes this is another fic based on <a href="https://enbiecrowley.tumblr.com/post/613858973776592896/i-assume-jet-kept-track-of-where-the-ruby-7-was">one of my own tumblr posts</a> bc I'm full of hubris</p>
<p>title from "East Coker" by T.S. Eliot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jet does not regret selling the Ruby 7 in order to help Buddy. In a way, part of him is almost glad of it. Ruby, though an incredibly useful and valuable car, connects him thoroughly to the Unnatural Disaster. To things...he wishes he had not done. Selling the Ruby 7 allowed him to save Buddy's life. He will not regret it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That does not mean that Jet loses track of the Ruby 7. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He keeps tabs on its whereabouts and which thief is currently in possession of it. It is more work at the beginning, when the Ruby 7 switches hands frequently, but eventually it ends up in the hands of Brock Engstrom. And there it stays for a long time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Until a new thief steals it right out from Engstrom's nose, robs the Utgard Express, and leaves Engstrom unconscious on the train to be arrested.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jet is impressed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He devotes more resources to his surveillance of the Ruby 7's whereabouts, as its thief disappears immediately afterward. They are likely lying low until the Utgard security and local police attention dies down; only after that will they have an opportunity to fence their goods. Jet expects the Ruby 7 to pop up in the Cerberus Province. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It does. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nearly two weeks following the robbery of the Utgard Express, Jet receives information that the Ruby 7 has been spotted in the Cerberus Province. A longer gap between the robbery and finding a safe haven than Jet would have expected if the Cerberus Province was the thief's haven of choice; a shorter one than if the thief had been waiting for all attention to die down. It was...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Strange.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jet will admit to being curious about this thief. About the discrepancies in their actions. It would take an experienced thief to steal the Ruby 7 and rob the Utgard Express. Either the current owner of the Ruby 7 is not the thief who stole it from Engstrom, the thief is overconfident and/or not as experienced as Jet had concluded from their back-to-back thefts — or something has thrown the thief’s actions wildly out of their usual orbit. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It is time for Jet to track down more information. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jet's inquiries, investigation, and tracking lead him here: an ancient Martian tomb in the middle of the desert, its maw gaping with jagged teeth, waiting to swallow whoever approaches it whole. The Ruby 7 is parked to the side, out of eyeshot from the entrance of the tomb, but not hidden particularly well from anyone else approaching. Either the thief isn't worried about anyone following them to their hideout -- or this isn't a hideout, and the thief is more concerned about whoever is <em>inside </em>noticing that they're there. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hmm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jet inspects the Ruby 7 while he waits for the thief to emerge. He is less than impressed with how the thief has been taking care of the car. It deserves to be treated with respect, but instead its paint job is scratched. Not fixed from when the thief had simply rammed their way out of the Oasis, as reported by guards at the casino. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which again leaves Jet considering two potential options for the thief: careless, or in trouble. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jet has found the Ruby 7. He has done all that he set out to do. He does not need to wait for the thief to emerge -- except that he might never know the answer to his question if he leaves now. He has kept track of the Ruby 7 all these years because despite the bad memories connected with it, he always intended to come back for it. He does not want to leave the Ruby 7 in the hands of someone who will not take care of it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He is tempted to take Ruby with him now, but he will not leave the thief stranded in the middle of the desert if they are in trouble. He will make his judgment of them first. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jet settles down to wait.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jet has had longer stakeouts. Comparatively, it doesn't take that long for the thief to return. Unlike what he had expected, however, there are <em>two </em>thieves. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's only a bit further, Juno, come on," an exhausted voice says, still around the bend from Jet, hidden from Jet's view just as he is hidden from theirs. A pained groan is the only answer that the first voice gets. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then the thieves round the edge of the rock formation hiding the Ruby 7. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The taller man's eyes go wide and he immediately reaches for a weapon that, going by the fear that flashes across his face, was lost at some point. He shifts in front of the other thief despite that, placing himself between Jet and his lady friend, who is being at least halfway supported by the thief, copious amounts of blood trailing down one side of his face. Jet would assume this is Juno. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Holy—i” Juno yelps, scrabbling for the blaster he has tucked at his side. He has to let go of his friend in order to do so and immediately sways. "Who the—”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thief's lips are bloodless as he stares at Jet and the Ruby 7 that is being blocked from him. Staring at the only means he and his friend have of escape. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Not careless, then, </em>Jet thinks. He supposes the thief could <em>also </em>be careless, but his question is answered: the thief was in trouble, or his friend was. Or both. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are the thief who stole the Ruby 7 from Engstrom," Jet says. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cautiously, the thief nods. Keeping his eyes on Jet, he tries to shove his friend further behind him. Unsuccessfully, as Juno has to grab his shoulder to keep from falling over and nearly knocks the both of them onto the ground for his efforts. Jet didn't notice at first, because the blood paints a clear picture of who is the most injured, but neither of the thieves look well. They're both stretched out and worn down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you <em>kidding me</em>?" Juno says. He's trying to shout, but his voice cracks in a way that implies he has spent far too long recently shouting. Or screaming. "This is about the stupid <em>car</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Juno, dearest—” the thief starts. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No. No!" Juno says. "Greatest getaway vehicle in the galaxy, whatever, I don't <em>care</em>. Did we go through all of — of <em>that </em>—” He flails blindly behind himself in the direction of the tomb. “—just to get murdered over a <em>car</em>?!" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jet is slightly offended on behalf of both himself and Ruby. "I am not here to kill you," he says. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Pardon the confusion," the thief says. "Why <em>are </em>you here, if I may ask?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"To see who is in possession of the Ruby 7," Jet says. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And steal it for yourself, I assume," comes the tired reply. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh great," Juno mutters behind the thief. "Steal it and leave us stranded in the desert. Sounds a lot like <em>killing us</em>, but maybe that's just me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If it <em>had</em> been a fool who had stolen Ruby, perhaps he would have. Jet is still reserving his full judgment, but he is well aware what actions desperation can drive a man to do. He cannot judge the thief too harshly, not seeing the situation painted before him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No. I said exactly what I meant,” Jet says. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thief frowns. "Why?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because he was curious. Because it was a good use of his skills. Because Engstrom hadn't deserved the Ruby 7, had never used it like it was supposed to be used. "Because I like to know where Ruby is," Jet settles on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thief's sharp eyes flicker over him, trying to piece together a puzzle. "What did you say your name was again?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I did not," Jet says. "Nor did you introduce yourselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mm," the thief says. "Duke Rose. And Juno." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose's name must be an alias. He pointedly does not give Juno's last name, perfectly aware he has already given up the lady's first name and trying to mitigate the damage by refusing to give the last — or by tying the two names given together quickly enough that one might assume Juno’s surname is Rose as well. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jet nods a greeting. He does not give them his own name in return. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, this is great, big guy," Juno says, shuffling sideways so that he's in line of sight. Jet notes he uses the movement to subtly lean part of his weight back onto Rose. "But if you're not here to kill us and you're not here to take the car, then can we <em>get out of here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jet has seen enough. If he needs, he will simply track down these thieves and the Ruby 7 again. "If that is what you wish," he says. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Great," Juno says. Some of the tension carried in the set of his shoulders releases. Then all of it does, all at once. Juno blinks, slowly. Rose doesn’t see any of this, but Jet recognizes what’s about to happen just before it does. “That's..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He collapses. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose spins as he hears his partner hit the ground, and even from where Jet stands, he can see the way Rose goes stark white. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Juno</em>!" Rose all but screams the name, falling to his knees next to his partner and frantically grabbing at his wrist, uncaring that he’s turning his back on Jet. He’s checking for a pulse. "Juno, no, please don't do this to me, you can't do this to me a <em>second time</em>, please--" He chokes on a sob. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"He needs medical attention," Jet says, moving closer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You think I don't know that?!" Rose snaps. Tears are streaking their way down his face. He hasn't let go of his grip on Juno's wrist, though Jet is now close enough to see Juno's pulse fluttering beneath his jaw. He is only unconscious. For now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You will not be able to lift him on your own," Jet observes. It is true; Rose is a thin man, and Jet is willing to bet that both of the thieves are suffering from an adrenaline crash along with their other injuries. There are marks around Rose's throat; they are faint now, but they will be livid as the bruises actually set in. Someone tried very hard to strangle this man. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose’s shoulders stiffen. He does not refute this. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Help me get him to safety,” Rose says. “Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you. Just <em>help him</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is a very dangerous promise to make,” Jet observes neutrally. “Someone might take advantage of it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose laughs. It is an awful thing. “You aren’t giving me many other options.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Jet hadn’t been here to begin with, if Juno had been able to make it to the Ruby 7 under his own power, if Jet weren’t clearly reading as <em>danger </em>to Rose — yes, Rose would have had more options. Unintentionally or not, Jet has backed Rose into a corner. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s get him into Ruby,” Jet says. He doesn’t accept Rose’s offer — but he doesn’t decline it, either. Jet is going to get to know Ruby’s newest thief better than he’d thought he would, and then he’ll decide if that is enough payment. “I know somewhere safe you can go.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have ideas for more fics set in this au but unfortunately my writing contract with the universe legally only allows me to post one fic per month so who knows when the next part of this will appear</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>